


倒计时三小时

by kuangyuan



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Adultery, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuangyuan/pseuds/kuangyuan
Summary: 我的玫瑰，他安安静静躺在属于我的床上，肢体放松，毫无防备。





	1. Chapter 1

我的玫瑰，他安安静静躺在属于我的床上，肢体放松，毫无防备。  
宽松的衣服没能很好地包裹住这具身体漂亮的线条——包裹得好也无所谓，我的目光炽热到可以灼烧任何衣料，像火舌一般舔上他每一寸肌肤。  
他不再那么鲜活了，大概因着后脑勺挨的那一闷棍，他的眉头微蹙，挤出一个小小的“川”，嘴巴没有闭合紧实，贝壳似的门牙小心翼翼地在两片红唇间露了个脸。  
我把食指压在那个小川上前后摩挲，想给它压平，它不适合出现在一张快乐的脸上。

从现在起，我有大概三个小时的时间来享受这一切，最多三个小时，他就会醒来，会看到我的脸，会咒骂我，可能还会试图打我，然后报警。  
我不想跑。  
我渴望让他看到我，看清楚我，把我的样子记在脑海里，印在心上，最好刻在骨头上，做他的跗骨之蛆，夜夜入他的梦，侵犯他所有可怜的神经，每每接收到与我相关的信息都止不住地战栗就更妙了。  
而我只需要背着故意伤害罪的罪名去吃三年公粮而已，太值了。

一棍敲晕他前我做了功课，强奸男人够不成强奸罪，我也自知不会对他太粗暴。  
毕竟我虽然喜欢他红着眼睛眼角挂泪的模样，却从没想真的让他多疼多难受。  
所以在他失去意识后我又给他补了点听话水，希望他能舒服些。  
再变态再过激，我也自认是他的粉丝，粉丝哪有不想idol快乐的呢。

拉上窗帘，把灯光开到最亮，和他相关的每一寸光影都不能被别人看了去。  
墙上的闹钟滴滴答答地跑，催命符一样一声一声提醒着我浪费了多久的独占他的时间。  
这可真是太糟糕了。

以前我还是个标准异性恋的时候，跟妞儿们做爱时喜欢给她们身上留几件衣服。  
纯粹赤裸的肉体不如犹抱琵琶半遮面来得美，半遮半露的奶子比明晃晃颠簸的肉团子来得好看得多。  
可这会儿不同了，从被肖战蛊了魂儿似的以后，我就只想零距离地摸他，衣服是碍事的东西，通通该从他身上除去。

剪刀是一早准备好的，提前一周跑了布料市场，刀刃专门磨过，可以轻松裁开窗帘布。  
所以剪他的衣服就像裁纸一样轻松。  
上万块的Gucci套装，穿在别人身上像乡下的土老帽，套在肖战身上我就觉得好看——被我剪碎后更好看。脱一个没有意识的人的衣服并不难，只是没有美感罢了，我是爱美的，追求那么点儿破碎的美，烂布料子配美人，衬得我的美人更楚楚可怜一些。  
外衣结束就是内裤，这东西实在没有存在的必要，我调整剪刀的位置，以他的肚脐为基准点向右倾斜45度，手指一张一合，这块破布就结束了它的使命。  
我的玫瑰也终于可以原原本本地暴露在我的眼底，一丝不挂。


	2. 三小时倒计时（2）

男人看另一个男人的裸体时会先看哪儿？  
放在我还是个只对女人硬的起来的直男那会儿，大概会先看看鸡巴，暗自比一下大小然后宣告胜利，毕竟我19厘米还带上翘，这档子事儿上几乎没输过。  
对上肖战这些就都是屁了。  
我没兴趣跟他比大小，对他这二两肉唯一的期望就是一会儿它能被我肏地流水，能放出点尿来更妙。  
我脱掉鞋子爬上床，顺带把自己扒了个干净，居高临下地两腿岔开把平躺的肖战固在自己两脚之间，一点点调整位置，让我垂下的龟头隔空对准他那张包着兔牙的小嘴，然后慢慢往下蹲。

是温暖的，他的嘴唇。我的龟头这样告诉我。  
跟着本能，我直接跪在了床上。  
硬的有发疼的龟头顶上他的唇珠又弹开碰到鼻尖，触感由柔软湿润变成延绵灼热，不是怕伤到他的话我甚至想直接把鸡巴捅进他鼻孔里，享受一下被粘膜或是血肉包裹的爽快。  
毕竟我在幻想里早已把他身上每一个小洞都钻了个遍，哪里适合手指哪里适合舌头哪里又适合肉棍也演示了不止十遍八遍。  
结果真的开始操练了才知道我太低估这种实实在在的快感带来的冲击了，我现在就只是精子的傀儡罢了。

龟头上的那一点点温暖是我跟这个漂亮男人的第一个真实接触，是闯进密不透风黑不见底的世界的微弱光点，是烟花炸开夜空迸出的星星点点的白，我的大脑像过了电，浑身的毛孔都由着这点温度痛快地张开，叫嚣着需要更多更多。  
我把手指卡进了他唇齿间，顺着牙齿的形状从臼齿走到门牙再到另一边的臼齿，循环往复，穿梭的指头变得湿湿漉漉，时不时变化曲直强奸他每一颗牙齿的下端，待他呼吸声变得些许急促才将食指从两颗兔牙下方直捅进口腔，转而去欺负被我肖想了无数次的舌头。

舌头是真正的温柔乡，我电脑里有一个加密文件夹，存的全是他吃东西或说话唱歌时露出舌头的照片。  
满足地眯起眼睛伸出舌头舔嘴的那几张还被我P上了打码的各种形状的鸡巴，只有青筋暴凸充满攻击性的鸡巴才配得上他这张害人至深的嘴。  
图片里对着肖站的脸发情的阴茎黑人的白人的都有，自然也少不了我自己的。  
忘记说了，我本职工作是个图片精修师，主攻人像修图的。  
为了跟某几张照片里肖站的嘴巴有个不那么突兀的接触，我可是一边看照片一边举着相机对着老二取了好久的素材来着。

现在指头卧在我朝思暮想的舌头上，除了模仿肏逼动作前后抽动，我还想多看这个小东西几眼。  
我塞了三根指头进他嘴里，一顿作乱，土匪进村一样抠他的上颚捏他的舌头又刮擦他的下颚，三根指头再固成三角把那条柔韧灵活的舌头卡在中间，前前后后地撸它，晶莹的津液顺着我的手指流满了手掌又滑向手腕，黏黏腻腻。  
手掌一个发力，肖站的嘴巴被撑开到最大，鲜红充血的舌头仿佛少妇受难的阴蒂，被我玩弄地不住发抖。  
那抖动的频率都被我的指头清晰地记录下来。  
肖站发出了微不可闻的低吟，可我听到了。


	3. 3

那一声听不出是疼痛还是舒服的呻吟，小猫伸爪子一般在我的大脑皮层上拉开了花。  
猛地俯下身，手上的动作也停了下来，我把耳朵靠近他的唇边，短硬的头发扎上他的下巴，想将那让人断魂的声音听得更清晰些，入耳的却只有绵绵的呼吸声，还有来不及吞咽的口水悄悄流到脸颊上的湿润感。

不甘心又生气，这种时候还要那么吝啬，不给我眼神，连声音都只泄出那么一瞬，我有那么好打发吗？

我恨恨地把满是口水的手指从肖站口中抽出，转而去抓他乖乖放在身侧的手。

其实刚喜欢上他那会儿我曾经不止一次幻想过，有机会的话一定要握着肖战的手跟他诉诉衷肠，告诉他，他是多有魔力，告诉他我有多喜欢他，只要他愿意只看着我的眼睛回我一个最公式化的笑容，我花再多钱付出再大代价都可以。

现在我真把他的手握在手里，跟他十指相扣了，却又什么都不想说了。  
他的手跟女孩儿们的差别很大，骨节分明有些干燥，手掌大小又跟他的身高完全不成正比，谈不上小巧，在我眼里却很可爱。  
我的几根指头在他指缝间来回穿梭，看着他自己的手背掌心沾满他自己的口水，灯光下晶晶亮亮，那因为拍戏多次受伤变得纤细不再的手重新变得美丽了。

好看的手适合握住些什么——他拍戏时的道具笛子、采访时拿的话筒、拍杂志时的笔，还有男人的生殖器。  
完全硬起来的那种，比如此时此刻我的阴茎。

哐当哐当，哐当哐当，我的心跳重得像在敲鼓，也可能是在抡锤，要震破我耳膜似的震天响。

我牵起肖站无力的手，送出自己的胯，把能顶穿铁板的鸡巴压在他软绵的手掌上，再把他的手指头按上茎身，就像他在主动给我手淫。  
无力的指头虚虚地握着我的老二，我的手从外面整体把他的手攥紧，压迫感从阴茎蹿上脑子，除了爽还是爽。  
爽到我忍不住就挺着胯抽送了几下，完全顾不上干涩，床头柜里早有我放好的三瓶新KY也没有那个功夫去拿，不赶在心跳声把我震到眼睛充血前肏这只手几下，我的鸡巴怕是会烧起火来把我整个点炸。

可我又不想把第一泡精射在他手里，太浪费了。

强行停住的后果就是耳鸣差点轰破我的耳膜，而肖站这个罪魁祸首还是顶着一张无辜到极点的脸安然地躺在那儿。  
他妈的，他怎么能。

我整个人俯在肖站身上，隔在头顶的灯光和肖站中间，他周身都笼在我的阴影之下，我是他的梦魇。

梦中的恶魔摸他的头发，摸他的耳廓，摸他的脸，指头并上又张开，指尖指腹手掌揉面一般在他的脸上逡巡，摸他的眉他的睫毛摸他唇下的痣，那是我欲望的黑洞，盯着看一眼就粉身碎骨 。

我终于忍不住去吻他——虔诚地吻他，就那么蜻蜓点水的一下，是我小心翼翼的爱。  
片刻的自我感动后我认清了自己，我哪里肯只亲他一下呢，不是恨不得把他吃干抹净连个背影都不给其他人留我又怎么会做到这一步呢？

太可笑了。我单手卡住肖站的脖子固定他的头，舌头像抹布一样去舔他的额头，舔他不安的眼皮，舔他连呼吸都带着颤抖的鼻尖，然后狠狠嘬住他被蹂躏到已经有些红肿的嘴唇，侵犯他可怜的津液流个不停的口腔。  
舌头是下流的武器，戳刺、吸吮、咋弄，啾啾声和粗重的喘息声奏起了歌，我小心翼翼把口水渡到肖站嘴巴里，过多的液体无法吞咽，我抬着他的下颌，蟒蛇一样盯着津液顺着他的唇角流到小痣上再没入耳根，我的美人依然安静如初，仿佛这所有的龌龊都与他无关。

他是最无辜的小白兔，无耻的禽兽的只是我而已。

禽兽把他的鸡巴插进了美人嘴里，搅乱那一池春水，稀里哗啦。


	4. 三小时倒计时（4）

4.  
有的时候我会想，像肖站这种除了好看的皮囊外几乎完全和娱乐圈不搭边的人，想在灯红酒绿的圈子混出个名堂，除了努力是不是还要付出点别的东西。  
别怪我心眼脏，臭男人都这样，对美丽的事物趋之若鹜，又总有救风尘的爱好。贤惠的老婆自然好，凄婉可怜的婊子却更能勾起男人的欲望。

现在被我的老二撑成个小圆洞的嘴，是不是也曾含过某位权贵的鸡巴？没准我也跟某个身材不错活儿挺好的男明星共享了肖站温软的舌头，区别是那些个幸运的家伙是被主动地舔弄，艳丽的毒蛇吐着信子去挑逗青筋暴起的阴茎，一根？两根？谁知道呢，搞不好十个指头都数不过来的男人被他伺候过，只是我不是其中一员罢了。

不过我也不在乎，不在乎他被多少人上过，用什么姿势上过，玩得有多过火。我甚至不在乎此时此刻他有没有卸妆有没有洗澡，他是不是上过厕所有没有洗脚，我全都不在乎。

我只在乎这会儿他是不是只属于我一个人，他的每一个反应是不是因我而起罢了。  
恶臭直男就是我这样了。哦，这会儿除了屌直，其他也都弯成蚊香了。

跪着肏他的嘴并不费力，我的腰摆动得像装了电动马达，不知疲倦地冲撞着肖站已然闭不上的嘴巴，咕叽咕叽的捣水声一声比一声清晰。我一直低头留意肖站的表情，看他眉头皱紧，看他慢慢眼角滑出眼泪，我猜那是既痛苦又快乐的泪水，可惜看不见他嘴巴以下的部位。好在我的卵蛋敏感，它告诉我那里已经湿透了，蛋上的毛被口水沾成一绺一绺，一下一下拍打在肖站被粉丝夸过无数次的精巧下巴上。

我尽可能不去捅得太深，即便知道深喉可以带来多爽的刺激也不想赌他会不会因此猛烈地咳嗽，万一他提前醒来，我恐怕会做出更过激的行为。我还想多感受几个他身上的部位，所以我忍得了。

三角区的阴毛在我努力日他嘴的时候会压在他的鼻子上，我享受着这个画面，野蛮又茂盛的蜷曲毛发，像触手一般在漂亮男孩儿干净的脸上留下下流的味道，几十个来回就把那块皮肤磨出了惹人怜爱的粉色。

我会心生怜惜，会用最好的补品给它擦上保养的药，我会把我浓于血水的第一泡浓精洒满这块娇嫩的皮肤，让我成千上万的子孙在这张小脸上继续诉说我未说出口的情话。

去他妈的，不忍了。我疯狂地摆胯，晃动公狗腰使劲捅他早已麻木的嘴，磨他的舌头顶他的下颚，肏得他口水乱窜湿了一脸一枕头，肏得他的口水糊湿了我下体的角角落落。

然后在最后关头我抽出了鸡巴，马眼直抵着他快破皮的嘴唇。  
乳白的浓精染上鲜红的嘴唇，溅满粉红的脸颊，也弄脏了他漆黑的睫毛。

我瘫俯在肖站赤裸的身上，把他紧紧箍在怀里，我啃他的耳垂，带着他感受我高潮的余韵。  
我闻到他耳畔传来的阵阵红酒玫瑰香气，延绵醇厚，风情万种。  
他是我的一轮玫瑰，我在他耳垂落下一个吻。


End file.
